1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wagering games, particularly casino table wagering games and most particular casino table wagering games using dice as the generators of random events.
2. Background of the Art
Dice games have been used for gambling and entertainment for centuries. Dice games are well known in the art. Craps is probably the best-known dice gambling game. Craps is representative of multiple roll dice games in which some types of bets are not resolved for two, three or more rolls of the dice. Some types of bets in Craps known as proposition wagers are resolved on one roll. The biggest problem with Craps, from the point of view of the player, is that the rules appear to be complex. Thus, it takes considerable study and/or playing time to learn to play with a level of comfort. These limitations are also the major problem with Craps from the point of view of the game operator (e.g., the casino). The apparent complexity of Craps intimidates some potential players who choose not to play or to play at minimum wagers and therefore lower the revenue of the casino.
Single roll dice games, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,847 (White, et al.) are inherently simpler than multiple roll games such as Craps. However, the single roll dice games have fewer betting choices available to the players. Players tend to lose interest more easily in a game that has relatively few betting choices.
Some dice games increase the number of possible bets by using more than one or even more than two dice, such as the use of three dice of the same color (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,006, Bowling). The game disclosed by Bowling also involves multiple rolls for some types of bets and complex rules to be learned by the player.
Another three dice game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,874 (Jones). This game uses three dice, each a different color. The bets are resolved in one roll, which is simpler to learn than a multiple roll game. However, the use of three different color dice and bets involving the relative relationships of the outcome of the individual dice still results in a complex game that is likely to inhibit some potential players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,685 (Robbins) describes a three dice wagering game using a playing surface that includes seven rows which are so demarcated by a line directed from the top to the bottom of the surface as to render each row into two sections. The area now at the left is identified by indicia explaining in detail the co-related area's purpose immediately to its right which is the betting area. Five such betting areas on the right side are further divided into a plurality of betting stalls, each stall having two components. One component, at the upper part thereof has indicia showing the betting ‘number’ and the other component at the lower part thereof has indicia showing the odds offered thereon. The remaining two betting areas on the right side are not divided but are emblazoned with indicia showing the type of bet therein and flanked on each side of the emblazonment with the odds offered therein. The combinations and permutations probability of the simultaneous ONE THROW OF THREE DICE (two WHITE dies and one RED die) which immediately completes each game has an indirect bearing on the odds shown in the plurality of betting areas. Various colors of betting chips are adapted to be selectively placed on the various betting units. However, each player must have a different identifying colored stack of chips from each of the other players and must be ‘paid-off ’ in the same like-colored chip the bet was made with, which of course, coincides with the color of the stack of chips presently in front of the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,938 (Gray) describes a dice game using three dice of tetrahedron type. Two of the dice are colored white and the third die has four colors on separate surfaces, each colored surface having a differing numerical value as well. The play is commenced by first rolling the two white dice to obtain a numerical value of one of ten possibilities upon which first bets have been placed. The second roll utilizes the third colored die to determine the remainder of the wagering which include: odd/even, hard three, six, nine, and twelve; the total numerical value of the three dice, the listed numbers shown on each die, and the color and number of the third die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,025 (Gramera) teaches a three dice game in which each of the two hundred sixteen possible numerical combinations of three six-sided dice is visually differentiated, one from the other, by retaining the six differently numbered faces on a conventional first neutral die; coding each of the six differently numbered faces on a second die with separate figure symbols; and coding each of the six numbered faces on a third die with separate colors and five different numbers. One of the faces of the third die repeats the number on one of the other faces of that die. Rolling the set of three dice over an extended period of time will display each of the expected fifteen numerical sums, ranging in values from three through seventeen, in two-hundred-sixteen separate and visually differentiated combinations, each turning up with equal odds of 1 in 216. Development of this coding technique, to separate and expand the normally expected fifteen numerical sums to two-hundred-sixteen numerical scores, by visually differentiating each of two-hundred-sixteen possible combinations of three six-sided dice, rolled with equal odds, affords a simplified but practical application to create a variety of new dice related games incorporating game boards, playing cards or a combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,559 (Page) describes a gaming system in which a set of six dice provides two groups of intransitive dice, each group containing three dice (10, 20 and 30). The dice of one group are sized larger than those of the other group. Each die is one of three colors and each group of three intransitive dice includes a die of each color. The six dice are used in a casino game wherein all dice are rolled and then twelve possible bets are resolved. These bets fall into three catagories: contests between two dice of the same size but different colors, contests between two dice of one color and two dice of another color, and contests matching two dice, each of a different color and different size versus another two dice, each of a different color and different size. Game apparatus includes a layout (40) providing twelve betting areas (A-L) and chips (50) for placing wagers on twelve possible bets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351 (Franklin) describes a dice game involving wagering on the outcome of a toss of three dies. A player places a first bet means. If the dealer throws a preselected winning combination, such as a 4-5-6, triple, or pair and a 6, the dealer wins. If the dealer throws a preselected losing combination, such as a 1-2-3 or a pair and a one, the dealer loses. If the dealer throws a third combination, such as a pair and a 2-3-4 or 5, then the player throws in an attempt to beat the dealer. If the player throws a preselected combination, such as a 4-5-6, or a pair and single die having a value higher than that of the dealer, the player wins. If the player throws a preselected loser, such as a 1-2-3, or a pair and single die having a value less than that of the dealer, the player loses. If the player or dealer does not throw one of above stated winning or losing combinations, then the dealer or player must throw again. Each player may place a second bet that the outcome of the game will result in predetermined winning die combination yielding a predetermined winning payout. A player may also place bonus bet means, wherein if that particular throw results in a preselected combination, such as triple sixes, the player is entitled to a throw. If the player throws another preselected combination, such as a triple six, the player is entitled to a large winning payout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,457 (Boylan) describes a method of playing a wagering game simulating the sport of bowling where an outcome is determined by a random value symbol generator actuatable by a player. The method of play simulates the game of bowling. First and second predetermined range of values are selected by a house, and a round of the game is played by the player beginning with the wagering of a wager that a first generation of the value symbol will be within the first predetermined range of values or that a second generation of the value symbol when added to the first generated value symbol will be within the second predetermined range of values. The player then activates the random value symbol generator to produce a first value symbol, and then activates the random value symbol generator to produce a second value symbol where the first value symbol is not within the first predetermined range of values. Where the second value symbol is generated, the value of the first value symbol and the second value symbol are added together to generate a sum. Finally, settling of the wager occurs. Preferably, the wagering game further includes continuing a turn of the player by playing another round where the first value symbol is within the first range or the sum of the first and second value symbols is within the second range and the wagering that the player will play a predetermined number of consecutive rounds and/or will generate a first value symbol in the first range for a predetermined number of consecutive rounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,183 (Skratulia) describes a game in which a set of dice (20, 120) produces a range of numerical values including a plurality of diced each having a representation of a selected number disposed on each of its six sides. In one embodiment the set of dice 20 includes first die 22, second die 24, and third die 26, and the range of numerical values produced is one through eight. In a second embodiment the set of dice 120 includes first die 122 and second die 124, and the range of numerical values produced is one through nine. A method for randomly generating one of the numbers one through eight or one through nine, with each number one through eight having an equal 0.125 probability of being generated, comprising the steps of: providing first, second, and third six-sided dice, said first die having a representation of the number zero disposed on three sides and a representation of the number two disposed on three sides; said second die having a representation of the number one disposed on three sides and a representation of the number two disposed on three sides; and, said third die having a representation of the number zero disposed on three sides and a representation of the number four disposed on three sides; rolling said first, second, and third six-sided dice, after rolling said first, second, and third six-sided dice, each die having an uppermost side; and, numerically totaling said uppermost sides of said first, second, and third six-sided dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,019 (Gaygen teaches a casino-type table betting game using one die of one color, or otherwise singularly marked, and two matching dice of another color, or otherwise marked as a pair. Players make wagers on the outcome of a single roll of the three dice. Wagers are made by placing bet markers on various areas of a game board that define bet types. One group of wagers is on the outcome of the singular die. A second group of wagers is on the pair of dice. A third group of wagers is on the total of all three dice. When the outcome of the singular die is a predetermined number (e.g., 1), the house wins all bets on the game board regardless of the outcome of the other two dice. A method of playing a dice game has a dealer, who is an agent or employee of a game operator or house, and a plurality of players comprises the steps of: a) providing one of said players with two dice of one color, or otherwise identified as a pair, and one die of another color, or otherwise identified as a singleton, or electronic or other representations thereof, said dice being hexahedral and each side of each die marked with a different indicia representing a number from one to six inclusive; b) providing a game surface, or electronic or other representation thereof, having a betting area where said players make bets by placing a betting marker or markers, said betting area having one section for placing bets on the outcome of said single die including only outcomes 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, one section for placing bets on the outcome of said pair of dice including outcomes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12, one section for placing bets on the total of all three said dice including only outcomes 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18, one section for ancillary bets related to the outcome of said single die, one section for ancillary bets related to the outcome of said pair of dice, one section for ancillary bets related to the outcome of all three said dice, said game surface having no section for placing bets on said single die having an outcome of 1, wherein the dice game does not allow for the placing of bets on the single die outcome of 1; c) providing payout odds for a winning bet for each bet on the game surface; d) said players placing bets on said game surface; e) said shooter rolling all three said dice together completing one play of said game; f) said dealer determining winning bets by determining which bets match the outcome of the roll of the dice when the outcome of said single die is 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6; g) said dealer taking possession of said betting markers on losing bets and paying said players making winning bets according to payout odds; h) said dealer taking possession of any and all said betting markers anywhere on said game surface when the outcome of said single die is 1.
Various three-dice board games and wagering games also include U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,651 (Bryant); U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,006 (Bowling); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,869 (Hedge et al.). In spite of the options available for dice games, the only game that has established a following at casinos is traditional craps games. It is believed that a novel game with simplicity of play and ancillary topical interest can be a novel game that attracts new players and can maintain interest.